Under The Protection of Death
by The Riptide Writer
Summary: As ordered by Hecate, a bored and irritated Nico Di Angelo goes to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio. Takes place the year after The Last Olympian The Lost Hero never happened and during Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of The Azkaban. Flames will be used to burn flamers.
1. Going to the King's Cross

**No, neither do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own Harry Potter (for those dunces that cant figure that out on their own.) If I did I would be cheering for my favorite athletes at the Olympics right now... On that tangent, I do not own the Olympics.**

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus...

Was very, very annoyed.

It wasn't his fault, really. I mean, how would you feel that, on the first birthday party of your life (that he could remember) you get whisked away by Hecate and given the worst birthday present of your life?

Magical powers.

Percy thought it was cool, but really?

It was going to be the first winter of his life in which he could just sit back and relax.

Why did he have to protect some kid named Harry Potter?

Why did he have to go to some stupid mortal school?

One. Two. Three.

He sighed.

_At least I get to do some spying on the side. Oh, and keeping the nosy Golden trio away as well!_

He peered at his picture of them. _**This **is the golden trio?_**_  
_**

_More like, bronze trio. look how scrawny Harry is!_

He chuckled under his fedora.

Why a fedora, you ask?

Because in Nico's mind, some things have to be done in style and spying was one of them.

He silently trudged on to Kings Cross Station.

_How come lady Hecate couldn't have given me snowshoes? I'd take that over a stick any day._

He looked up. Something was wrong.

A monster was on the prowl.

After a few seconds of silence, Nico Di Angelo just shrugged it off as his nerves, and walked on.

Little did he know how right he was.

* * *

He arrived at the station and looked around him. A small crowd was milling about the station. A slow day, he supposed.

He arrived at the spot between platforms 9 and 10.

He looked around and growled.

_There's nothing here!_

_Was lady Hecate just playing a prank on me!_

_I flew all the way to London!_

He scowled at the train on Platform 10, like the problem was all its fault.

That's when he noticed _them_.

They looked around, first to the left, then to the right... and then dashed into the wall between stations 9 and 10.

Correction: They dashed ** through** the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Nico blinked. _Huh?_

Those were the people from my picture, right?

He glanced at his picture. That was them, all right.

Which means...

_I have to run into a brick wall?_

He steeled his courage, looked up from his picture and ran at the wall

**SLAM!**

_Ow..._

All around him, people were looking at him strangely. One offered her hand to him. "Are you okay, sir?" she asked.

He slapped her hand away and instead of blindly charging the wall, he moved his hand across it.

"Aha!"

His hand went through a section of the wall, he put his arm through a bit further and...

He felt a strong, calloused hand grip it and pull him through. "What are you waiting for?" the man said.

He looked up at the man.

He had only one eye. Sort of. He had two eyes, but one was on, this, strap thing. Strangely enough, it whizzed around on it's own._  
_

Nico shivered, he could have sworn it was looking through him.

On top of that he had this peg leg. Except it was very high tech, with plenty of gears and levers and such. It was all the same to Nico.

"Well!" Moody said sharply, "get on the Hogwarts Express, unless you're going to sit and stare like a wingless owl all day!"

Nico looked at the train and then looked at Moody.

The guy creeped even Nico out. He looked like a time-traveling pirate. Nico thought the only way it could have been worse is if he started singing.

Nico could picture it. _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

He shuddered. _Whoa there Nico. Percy moment, there._

So he shuffled onto the train, just as the doors closed.

Moody shook his head. What a strange young man!

Nico stared as the doors closed.

_Well, I'm off to Pigzits__ School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry._

He shadow traveled to his seat, which happened to be right next to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Nico scanned through the faces of people in the cart.

_Hey look, its the Bronze trio!_

**Sorry, I haven't totally figured out the mechanics of time and everything, but in this story, the events of PJO happened before HP. I'll probably ignore HOO.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Sinking Ship

Harry stared as all the shadows in he room gathered to a certain spot on he floor.

He brought up his wand to that spot, his hands shaking.

Somehow, the shadows gathered into a column, and began to become more and more humanlike, until there was a clearly discernible figure in the whirlwind void of color.

Then the shadows dissipated, but the figure still stood there.

The boy had raven black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. Instead of a robe, he wore a bomber jacket. He gave off a sort of regal aura, with a certain I-am-your-master-bow-before-me flavor.

The cloaked figure in the corner raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Harry looked at Ron for advice.

"Did you see that?" Harry whispered.

"Bloody hell..."

"I said-"

"Bloody hell..."

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron's stupefied face a couple times. When Ron didn't notice, Harry sighed, and turned to Hermione.

A silent understanding passed between them.

_Something very strange is going on here._

And then Hermione mouthed "Not apparation."

"I am Nico di Angelo."

The room remained quiet

Luna broke the silence. She put down the Quibbler, and slipped her glasses down to rest on her lips so she could look at Nico. She spoke to nobody in particular, "Nargles do that sometimes, you know."

Hermione spoke up. "Who are you?"

"Do you have hearing problems? Nico di Angelo," he purred. He had a sort of lilt to his voice. And a hint of...

"Your American, aren't you?"

"I'm an exchange student" he rehearsed.

Nico personally thought he was doing well in his espionage. If only he hadn't lost his fedora on platform 9 3/4.

Before Hermione Granger could inquire more, he asked "What is your name?"

"Hermione."

Ron finally regained his senses. "Ron."

"What about his name?"

Harry was pleasantly surprised. Usually when people walk by him, they ask for his signature on their foreheads in permanent marker. He just thought _seriously? Get a life!_

Ron and Hermione gasped, "Don't you know? He's Harry Potter?"

Nico yawned. The name seemed familiar. "The kid who lives on 2nd Street?

"No!" said Ron. "He's Harry Potter!"

"I thought it was something like that."

He plopped down on an empty seat, signalling to the others that the conversation was over.

He looked down at the cat purring and rubbing against his leg.

_Strange. Animals usually hate me._

Later, the train stopped. Nico narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

_Aren't we going slow enough already?_

From his few accidental visits to Japan, Nico had met the bullet train. He thought that someone should introduce them to wizards, if so, they would have arrived Hours ago!

_For that matter, someone should tell wizards about Jeans and t-shirts. Or electric lighting. Or Skype!_

Suddenly , the mood in the room dropped. Ron cupped his in his hands, and Hermione looked like she just saw a library go down in flames. Neville and Ginny, who were sitting next to each other, started shivering simultaneously, hugged each other for warmth **(AN: No, This is not the pairing of the story,though it sounds interesting. I don't like the canon pairing because Ginny is such a wimp, but semi-brave if pushed. Neville is, too, and it makes it even better that the pairing name in "Ninny" when I think they really are total ninnies.).** Even Luna only read the Quibbler half-heartedly.

But, Harry had the worst of it. He fell out of his seat, and he writhed on the floor, before he became still.

And, Nico? He just looked at the flighty spirit that entered the room, and thought,

_Great, everyone I have to work with is nuttier than a fruitcake!_

He then realized something. What was a soul doing up here?

Lupin jumped up and yelled "Expecto Patronum"

Nico twirled his hand around in a mocking sort of way. "Bippity Boppity boo." he muttered.

The dementor fled from the phantom-wolf that sprouted from Lupin's wand.

Lupin jumped up, and kneeled next to Harry.

Hermione and Ron glared at Nico in an accusatory manner.

He rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that Harry was a seizure-prone maniac!

Lupin stuffed chocolate in Harry's mouth. Nico offhandedly wondered,

_If I fainted, would I get chocolate, too?_

Lupin explained about dementors to Harry. (No, I am not writing out this dialogue, even if Nico says some stuff. I'm pretty sure that might be some kinda copyright thing, and I definitely do not want to be sued in 6th grade.)

They stopped at the station. Nico stayed in his seat to avoid the crowd, and shadow traveled out when everyone was out.

None noticed.

Nico Looked at the horses that drawed the stagecoaches...

Wait...

Yes!

Finally a pegasus that would feel comfortable around Nico. Or, at least, not buck him off.

Nico gave himself a mental reminder to talk to Percy, about taking up Percy's previous offers (Percy had talked to him about it many times) of riding lessons.

He shook his head.

He was thinking like the idiots that he was going to meet (yes, I'm looking at you, wizards).

He then took out his smartphone, and made an alert on his calendar.

He smirked.

Times like these made him feel so superior to wizards.

He walked toward the carriages.

A student said "No, new kid. You guys go that way!" and roughly grabbed Nico by the shoulders and pointed him towards the lake.

Nico's eyes widened at the scene.

They were going on boats across a lake?!

There was no way he could shadow-travel across after all of he did before.

He ran up to the giant of a man in charge.

"Please, I can't go- I-"

"Ehh, You'ill be perfecty fine, lad. Now get der boats!"

Nico clawed and tried to hold on to Hagrid, but Hagrid nudged Nico onto a boat (read: Hagrid threw Nico onto a boat).

The boat launched, annd Nico's instinctual half-blood survival skills kicked in. He backed up into the wall neares to the center of the boat, so he had the best scope. He fingered his ring.

Later, a spear, whizzed past his secluded corner. None noticed, except Nico. Nico gasped and looked at where it came from, and saw merpeople devilishly grinning at him, and fled into the doorway that was conveniently located on the wall.

He put some distance between him and the doorway. The path led him into the lowest section of the boat.

He walked into the room, relieved. His footsteps made a hollow, echoey noise.

_Crack!_

The point of a trident were thrust up through the floor.

The boat pulled into port, in a few minutes. He just had to avoid getting skewered by then.

_Whoosh!_

Three identical spouts of water were left where the trident points were.

_And I've gotta avoid drowning, for that matter._

He whirled around. He saw a large coffee table. Nico slammed it upside-down on the holes, then cursed as he realized it would float. he saw a barbell, and used it to weigh down the coffee table.

_Just what was that doing there, anyway._

He quickly unscrewed the table legs, and jammed them into new holes.

Nico worked himself into a frenzy. A wand stuck here, A questionable vial jammed there, a cinder-block lay there. He even had put his jacket somewhere.

But despite his best efforts, he was almost neck-deep in water when students strted dismounting.

_But I can't leave yet._ He realized,_ If I do, the merpeople will shoot at me, and students will get hurt!_

But then, he realized he had used everything in the room, and the water was rising faster.

He looked round frantically.

Then he got an idea.

The walls were metal in this part of the ship. He took out his sword, and sliced through a piece like butter, hoping that it connected to another room, not one of the outer rims of the ship. He placed it on the spot were most of the holes were, and stood on it to keep it down. He slammed the butt of his sword into one last hole for all he was worth.

And prayed to Poseidon.

_I'll sacrifice half of my meal for a month if you get me out of this!_

The thudding on the roof subsided. All the students had dismounted!He dog-paddled to the exit, and raced up the stairs. He got to the doorway, and eased himself into a pre-sprinting position. He only had one shot at this.

_Ready..._

_Set..._

_Go!_

He raced out the door and ran, climbed and jumped through the ship with all the precision of a pirate.

Jump!

Duck!

An arrow whizzed by his ear.

_Thank you ADHD!_

Finally, he was on land. But he had to get out of arrow-shot of the merpeople.

He only ran forward, as the boat (and his sword) sank behind him.

**Pretty good, Huh?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**(static-y radio signal) This is the Riptide Writer, over.**

**PS: Look, I realize now that the boats that the first years take into the school are actually those little canoe thingies. But just for the purposes of this story, picture them like slightly smaller versions of the ship that Durmstrang came in from the Goblet of Fire movie.**


End file.
